1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, particularly to one employing a second tenon provided in a body to initially combine with a terminal base before combining the body with the terminal base by means of a fixing base, enabling the connector assembled easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector, such as the one disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 234316 on Jun. 11, 2005 and authorized to this applicant, mainly includes a body having a terminal base groove formed inside for accommodating a terminal base. The terminal base groove is provided with a calibrating groove located in a front circumference. The body also has a tenon formed in a tenon groove that is extended backward to integrate with the body so as to form a connecting rib and a pressing grip. A plurality of petals are formed around the rear side of the terminal base groove for combining with the terminal base. The terminal base is made of metal, provided with a large circumference and a small circumference for correspondingly engaging with the inner wall of the terminal base groove, so that the terminal base can be fixedly combined with the body. And the terminal base accommodates at least a terminal. However, as the terminal base of the conventional connector is formed circular, it is to freely rotate after being assembled with the body without any further tackling, posing an annoyance for using or assembling.